


Sakura's Slave

by shaniaanimemangalover



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Auctions, Dominant Sakura, Eventual Romance, F/F, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, No Incest, Not Related, Powerful, Protectiveness, Rape, Rich - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Submissive Tomoyo, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniaanimemangalover/pseuds/shaniaanimemangalover
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a young 24 year old woman who is rich and powerful. She owns her own company and she has a very trust-worthy trading partner in Syaoran Li. When his cousin, Meiling, finds out about a illegal slave auction, she convinces Sakura to go there to bust the auction. Sakura complies, only to buy a slave when she gets there. Because she was powerful, the people running the auction gave her their newest slave, a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji.When Sakura takes her home, she helps her and later on, she starts to care for the young girl. Sakura lets her slave come to work with her.When Sakura's enemies hears about Tomoyo, they try their hardest to get to the girl. What will happen?





	1. Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura Kinomoto, aged 24, was on her phone making deals with a potential business partner. "20 grand is my final offer." She spoke coldly. The person on the other side of the phone was trying to make Sakura lower her price, but to no avail. "Look, I rather meet you in person, is that okay?" Sakura then asked. The other person complied, making Sakura nod her head. She looked around her office and she saw her business partner, Syaoran Li, at her office door. She motioned for him to come in. "Okay, at the end of the week is good for you? Great! See you there." Sakura had said. She hanged up her phone or rather she slammed her phone down. 

"Bad phone call?" Syoaran asks as he sat down in a chair. Sakura watched him as she got out a cigarette. She opened her lighter and she lit her cigarette. 

"The woman was so fucking stubborn. And she had the gall to tell me to lower my price! It's either give or take, damn it!" Sakura shouted. Sakura let out a puff of smoke. Her eyes were showing her irritation and Syaoran tried not to irritate her more.  

"Well, what did you propose?" He asked. Sakura growled a bit.

"Well, I set up a meeting place at restaurant. The meeting is on next Friday." Sakura tells Syaoran. Syaoran had processed this important information. 

"Do you need me to come with you, Boss?" He asked after a few minutes. Sakura smiled a cold smile. 

"I would like that very much, Syaoran." She answered.  _This meeting will go smoothly next week._ She thought. 

"Okay, I will be there." Syaoran answered. Before he could say more, his phone ranged and he checked the callers' id. "It's Meiling, Boss." He tells Sakura.

"Go ahead." She answered. He nodded and he answered the phone. 

"Hey, Meiling. What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't 'what's wrong' me! We have a fucking problem!" Meiling shouted over the phone. 

"What kind of problem?" Syaoran asked. Sakura got interested. Meiling sighed.

"Put me on speakerphone." Meiling ordered. Syaoran obeyed. 

"What is it, Meiling?" Sakura asked. 

"Boss, there's an slave auction on your turf." Meiling tells Sakura. 

"What? What the hell? Why the hell is something like that going on?" Sakura demanded. 

"It's seems that the people running it wants a shitload of money." Meiling tells Sakura. 

"That trashy piece of shit is going to be running on  **my** land. I won't let that happen." Sakura whispers. 

"Hey, I have a proposal! Maybe you can go there and stop them, Boss!" Meiling says, cheerfully. 

"Heh, why should I? The police can handle it." Sakura says, showing her harsh and cold personality.

"Please, Boss? You know the police won't even notice that anything like this is going on." Meiling begs Sakura. 

"Ugh, fine! I'll go. When is it?" Sakura asked. 

"It's tomorrow at eight. It's going to be at that abandoned storage house." Meiling answered.

Sakura sighed. Since she was going to be bored, she was going there tomorrow night. "Alright. Thank you, Meiling." Sakura answered. Syaoran hung up his phone.

"So, Boss, about tomorrow, do you want to handle it on your own?" He asked.

"Damn right. Though, I will need a getaway driver, can you handle that, Syaoran Li?" Sakura demanded. 

"Yes ma'am!" Syaoran answered, making Sakura smile another cold smile.  

"Good." She answered. 

For the rest of the day, Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the slave auction that was going to be held tomorrow. She closed work early and she went to a bar. There were some people drinking, there were some people passed out and there were some people having sex. Sakura went to the main bar and she sat in one of the high chairs. Since she owned this bar, she come and go as she pleases and she is quite proud of her bar. She had two drinks and she had Meiling take her home. 

She had quite a tiresome day. 


	2. The Slave Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura goes to the slave auction. What will she do and how will she act?

Today was the day that Sakura was going to bust the slave auction. She had her gun filled with bullets just in case.  _Can't be too careful. These guys are dangerous._ She thought. As she got ready, her phone started ringing. Sakura sighed and she picked up her phone. She checked the caller id and she answered it. "Big brother, what a pleasant surprise." She says happily. 

"Hey, little monster." Toya decided to piss her again. 

"Ugh, damn it, you, I'm not a monster for the last fucking time!" Sakura shouted at the man over the phone. The man chuckled. 

"Busy night?" He asked. Sakura decided to not tell him about the slave auction. 

"Yeah, I got a meeting tonight." Sakura was very private with her work with her family. She didn't want anyone to find out where they lived and used them as leverage against her. 

"Are you going to share details?" Toya asked. Sakura muttered curses under her breath, but she answered him regardless.

"Some idiot tried to steal my money from the business. I'm going to the meeting to decide what we should do." Sakura said. That wasn't a lie. Someone  _did_ steal from the business and Sakura knew who stole from her. She was going to wait until tomorrow to get him. What she did lie about was the meeting. Sakura told her employees to not worry about the thief. 

"Just don't be rash, Sakura. Oh, and Yukito says hi." Toya told her. Sakura smiled at her older brother's love for the man. 

"I won't. I promise. Tell him and everyone else I said hi, as well. Keep the family safe for me, okay?" Sakura asked her brother, even though she didn't need to ask. 

"Of course. Talk to you later, Sakura. Love you." Toya says, happily. 

"Love you too." Sakura hung up her phone with that note. She checked the time. It was 7:00. She sighed and she called Syaoran. When he had picked up the phone, he sounded groggy. "Were you sleeping?" She asked. 

"Yeah, Boss. Do you want me to come now?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I do. I want to do some research." Sakura tells him. 

"I'll be there in 10." He answered and he hung up. Sakura smiled and she decided to make one more call before she left. 

"Hey, Boss." Meiling answered. Sakura smiled at Meiling's tired response. 

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked coldly. 

"Drinking. I guess I got drunk and I met a guy." Meiling said. 

"I thought you didn't go for guys." Sakura says, smirking.

"I don't! I was drunk and hey, wait a minute, Boss, why did you do that?" Meiling asked. Sakura kept her smirk. 

"Don't worry. That was a girl I sent you." Sakura says, enjoying Meiling's torment.

"Oh, okay, that's good." Meiling said with relief. Sakura decided to get serious. 

"Anyway, I need to ask you about the slave auction." Sakura tells Meiling. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"Who are the victims?" Sakura asked. 

"Well, Boss, they're women and men our ages and there are children." Meiling answered. 

"This is lowest of the low. Alright, do you know who's leading it?" She harshly asked. 

"Yes ma'am! It's that thief who stole your money." Meiling answered. Sakura giggled darkly. 

"Well, well, so he is a bastard." Sakura says, giggling. 

"You're going to do some research, aren't you?" Meiling asked. Sakura stopped giggling. 

"Heh. You know it." Sakura tells her. 

"Type 1 or Type 2?" Meiling wondered. 

"Type 3. I'll kill them all." Sakura answered. Meiling shuddered in fear of her boss. 

"Scary." She says, making Sakura cackle. 

"I know. Got to go, Meiling." Sakura says sweetly. She hung up the phone after getting a goodbye from Meiling. A few minutes later, Syaoran pulled up in front of her house.  _Right on time._ Sakura thought, happily. She left her house and she got into the car. 

As Syaoran drove, there was no talk between the two. When he stopped at the storage house, he decided to speak. "Well, Boss, what are your orders for the time being?" He asked Sakura. 

"You stay here and I'll handle everything else. Since, this is a party as well, seeing me will make everyone happy." Sakura says, making Syaoran nod his head. 

"Okay, I will wait for you." He answered after a moment. Sakura nodded at him. 

"Good." Sakura answered. She got out of the car and she went towards the storage house. As she went towards the storage house, the thief had a slave girl or rather a young woman for sell already. Sakura tried her best to not look at her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl. The girl had black hair which almost looked bluish. Her eyes were pretty to Sakura. They were purple and they showed fear which pissed Sakura off for some reason. She didn't care for anyone like that, except for her employees and her family, but looking at this slave girl made her want to protect her.  _No fucking way! I just met her and I want to protect her. Damn it! I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going soft!_ Sakura thought as she walked up closer to the thief and the slave girl. 

"Hey, Ms. Kinomoto, what are you doing here?" He asked her. He kept a very tight grip on the slave girl and the girl was whimpering. She didn't want to be here. 

"I'll take this girl." Sakura tells him coldly. The thief looked at the woman he was holding. 

"Now, Ms. Kinomoto, you need someone else who can fit your needs. This pathetic lady can't even help herself." The man said harshly, making the young woman cry softly. Sakura couldn't hold it in. 

"I hate people like you. You'll be going to jail for very long time, you piece of shit. You're a fucking thief." Sakura says, making the man gaped at her in shock. 

"You knew?" He asked. 

"Hell yeah, I knew. You're the only man in my company greedy enough to steal from me." Sakura says, making the man get eager to escape from his predicament. He got out a knife and Sakura got ready to fight. However, the knife went to slave girl's throat. Sakura resisted cursing the man out.

"Stay back or I'll kill her. I'll put her out of her misery. This woman's a virgin, anyway. No man would want her." He said. Sakura growled in anger, but she couldn't do anything. She had already alerted the police about this before she came here, so she was just waiting it out. 

"Taking a hostage to get out of your messes, huh? You're a coward." Sakura says, getting more angry. The girl was in even more danger and she was trying so hard to not bawl her eyes out. 

"I may be a coward, but what about you? You were going to buy this girl." The man says, making Sakura even more angry. 

"I was going to buy her to protect her." This declaration made the slave girl happy. The police then surrounds the man. 

"Ryuga Kishimaya , you're under arrest!" One of the policemen shouted. Ryuga released the girl and he pushed her harshly. The force of the push made the woman fall onto the ground. He threw his knife at the woman and he smirked. Sakura moved quickly. She went in front of the woman and she let the knife hit her instead. Sakura winced in pain. Ryuga looked shocked at Sakura's behavior. Two policemen restrained him as he looked at Sakura. 

"You actually protected her?" He asked in shock. Sakura didn't respond to him and she looked at her injured arm. She pulled out the knife and she had a nurse check her over. The slave woman was getting checked as well. When Sakura's arm was bandaged up, she went towards the woman. 

"Hey, girl." Sakura calls the woman. The woman looked at Sakura and she smiled at her. Sakura couldn't help but to smile back. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Ms." The woman tells Sakura. 

"What's your name?" Sakura gently asked. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo answered. Sakura smiled at Sakura. 

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Her answer made Tomoyo's eyes widen. 

"You're the richest woman in Tokyo." Tomoyo says, scared. Sakura frowned and she grab a hold of Tomoyo's arm. But, she was gentle. When Tomoyo noticed this, she looked at Sakura.

"I won't hurt you, Tomoyo." Sakura smiled at the woman in front of her but she was frowning inwardly. _Ugh! Those bastards scared her._ Sakura thought with anger. 

"Sakura-sama." Tomoyo said with shock. Her face turned red when she realized what she added at the end of Sakura's name. Sakura still held her smile and now on the inside, she was smiling there as well.

"I like the title. You make it sound great." Sakura tells Tomoyo. Tomoyo's cheeks were red, but she simply smiled at her new owner. Sakura smiled and she remembered something. She called Syaoran. "Hey, I'm finished here. Come get us." She told her employee and friend. She didn't wait for a response like she normally did, but Sakura guessed that she was getting irritated from tonight.  _This is not good._ She thought. She then looked back at Tomoyo, who was falling asleep on her feet. "Tonight was been rough on her." Sakura mumbled. 

When Syaoran pulled up, he looked at Tomoyo and then he looked at Sakura. "Who's this?" He asked. 

"She's a slave that I brought. Her name's Tomoyo and both of us are tired as hell. Take us home." Sakura says, putting the girl in the back seat. She had laid her down, making it easier for her to seat. When Sakura got into the passenger seat, she went out like a light. Syaoran smiled at his boss.  _Normally, she would be cursing me out of irritation. This woman is making her happy. Maybe she can be what the Boss needs._ He thought, driving the two to Sakura's house. 


End file.
